This invention is a new and distinct variety of Hybrid Tea Rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Wekamanda`. The plant is a bushy upright seedling cultivated for outdoor garden decoration. It has as its seed parent the variety known as `Arocad` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,168) and as its pollen parent the variety known as `Aroyqueli` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,177).